


Reds

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ficlet, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Roxas is hungry.





	Reds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The walk back towards the old manor feels longer than usual, and not just because he’s still getting used to dropping down through the sewers. There used to be a hole in the bricks that made it a simple job, and now he has to go down by the sandlot and take an underground route, then back up through the cellar doors and on through the woods. That isn’t too bad, especially when Axel—no, _Lea_ —is walking with him. What really makes his feet drag is the _hunger_ —those days make every step feel like a chore.

It’s been too long again. He knows what he has to do—call up Ienzo and admit that he’s fading fast, then hope that a red vile will be put on the next gummi ship over. Ienzo usually bails him out—Ienzo put him back together in the first place. Lea says he wasn’t friends with Zexion, which he believes, because he still doesn’t remember much from those days, but the Somebody that Zexion’s become seems to accept him now. Everybody does. Everybody’s so _nice_ to him, which is extra nice of them, given that Roxas is basically a monster.

His soul is a Nobody. His body’s a replica. He needs to tap into other people and leech off them like a parasite just to keep alive. Just thinking about that makes his footsteps falter. He knows he’s not supposed to think about it. He should just be _happy_ like Sora and Ventus are, but they were _real_ , and their teeth don’t grow when they’re hungry like some grotesque beast or Heartless—

“Hey,” Lea whistles, giving Roxas a sudden slap on the back. “You spacing out on me again?”

Roxas shakes his head and hates that he’s blushing—he can feel all the blood and heat rushing to his cheeks. He forces out a smile and a bark of laughter, lying, “I’m fine.”

Lea frowns, which gives Roxas tremendous guilt—he’s caused Lea enough pain. And he wants to give Lea _more_. Lea’s absolutely beautiful—every bit as hot as Axel was, even though he doesn’t have the tattoos under his eyes anymore that Roxas secretly adored. And he smells so _good_. _Delicious_. He’s the biggest temptation in the whole town, which is saying something, because the population’s boomed. And it’s awful. Because Lea’s his _best friend_ and he never wants to jeopardize that.

Lea can read him too easily. He helps Roxas over a log, and the two of them start up again, but his eyes keep conspicuously darting to Roxas. There are no Heartless in the woods this evening, which sort of sucks, because Roxas could’ve used the distraction. Although, he might not have the strength for that. His new body’s different—it has requirements for it to keep moving. He has to fill it up. He’s _starving_. Lea asks out of the blue, “You hungry?”

“What?” Roxas instantly splutters. “N-no, I’m fine—we had that ice cream—”

“You know I’ll help you, right?” 

Roxas’ feet stutter to a stop. Lea stops with him, turning to face him properly, still frowning and looking _serious_ , which is so rare but meaningful when it comes to Lea. Roxas’ fake heart is beating fast. Lea slowly clarifies, “You can have me, Roxas. I mean it. You’re my best friend. I’d totally do that for you.”

Roxas’ stomach clenches. His heart’s racing. He wonders what gave him away, then realizes his teeth don’t fit together right—his fangs have come out again. They often do when he looks at Lea, and he’s not always the best at hiding them. He keeps expecting Lea to wince at the sight of them and turn away.

Lea doesn’t. He stands there, tall and strong, looking down at Roxas with total confidence. Roxas mumbles, “I... I couldn’t do that to you...”

“Why not?” Lea lifts one dark brow and actually huffs like he’s offended. He even pops a tiny grin, teasing, “My blood’s not good enough for you?”

Roxas’ face is burning up. He shakes it. “N-no, it’s just... Axel—Lea, I couldn’t hurt you...”

“Pfft,” Lea scoffs, flicking his vibrant red hair over one shoulder. “C’mon, Roxy. You know I like it rough anyway.” He even winks. He’s such a handful sometimes. Roxas groans.

Roxas tries to shake it off and just keep moving. Lea falls into step beside him, then reaches out to touch his wrist, and Roxas jerks away like he’s been burned. The trees are parting now—they can see the hill that leads up to the manor. Xion’s waiting there—they’ve all been crashing in the remnants leftover. But Roxas doesn’t want to see her like this. 

He doesn’t want Lea to see him either, but he can’t seem to stay away. Lea tells him quietly, “I mean it, Roxas. Just bite me already.”

For a long moment, Roxas just looks at him. A _no_ is on the tip of Roxas’ tongue, but his own bloodlust clogs up his throat and won’t let it out. Lea looks so sincere that it tugs at Roxas’ heartstrings.

Finally, he nods. Lea gives him an encouraging grin that doesn’t keep his stomach from doing somersaults. He casts another nervous look up the hill, then gently tugs Lea behind a tree—he doesn’t want Xion to look out the window and catch them. 

He means to ask if Lea’s sure, but Lea’s sure of everything he does, and Lea is already leaning down, drawing his hood back from his neck. He pulls at the thick black fabric, so different from the cloaks they used to wear, and exposes the whole lean line of his pale throat. Roxas can feel himself salivating just from looking at it.

Roxas steps closer, close enough that their chests brush, and he lifts up on his toes and tilts his head aside to slot perfectly in place. Then he opens up his mouth, spreading his lips wide, and grazes his fangs over Lea’s soft flesh.

He hesitates, then breaks. He bites down with a feral crunching noise that has Lea letting out a strangled groan. Roxas drowns in guilt but can’t stop himself from sinking deeper. His hands cling to Lea’s shirt as he latches tight around Lea’s flesh. Then he _sucks_ , and a burst of warm blood bubbles up into him. Roxas moans around his mouthful and drinks it greedily down.

Three sips is all he takes. He wants more—he could lick and bite at Lea for _hours_. But he makes himself behave. He only takes as much as he needs. Then he forces himself to let go, wrenching back and hurriedly licking at the wounds. A few small swipes of his tongue and the holes start knitting back together. Lea’s trembling and panting. Roxas hardly took anything, but he’s sure the effect is still enormous. He hangs his head as he withdraws.

He hears Lea take a shaken breath. “Good?”

Roxas looks up and numbly nods. Lea gives him a weak smile. Lea looks sort of... _wrecked_. But he doesn’t look mad. He lets out a broken laugh and pats Roxas’ arm. Roxas manages a: “Thank you.”

Lea nods. 

Lea smiles.

He puts his hand back into Roxas’ and gently tugs Roxas back towards the manor. Roxas is shaking just as much as him, because he makes Roxas so _happy._


End file.
